Aftermath Of Drinking
by TrustCompany88
Summary: It was official, this really was the worst day of her life. Sequel to Drinking With Idiots. One shot ItachiXSakura


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the rusty, wooden, purple spoon.

And here it is! The much anticipated sequel to Drinking With Idiots. In my opinion it sucks, but this is the best I could come up with after my laptop died and didn't recover the original. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it and that it doesn't suck too much. As always; Reviews = Love! Flames = entertainment! Constructive Criticism = Accepted!

* * *

><p>So far it had been the perfect day. No high strung nurses, no one screaming for her to help them, not one single piece of paperwork on her desk, and best of all, no hangover from her long night of drinking.<p>

... That was the worst lie she had ever told herself. In fact this had to be one of the worst days of her life. Not only did she have two piles of paperwork on her desk that rivaled the height of said desk, she had the worst hangover of her life and she had been in and out of the emergency room all morning.

It's not like she could ask Death to wait until she got over her hangover before he started taking lives. Oh how badly she wanted to meet Death face to face so she could beat him with a rusty, wooden, purple spoon and laugh in his face after yelling 'Take it bitch!' at him. She didn't quite know how she would get a hold of said spoon, but she would find a way. Then again, she also didn't know how she was going to meet Death face to face so she could enact said beating. Yet again, she would find a way.

By the time her lunch break rolled around, she had only gotten through a fourth of her mountain of paperwork. If she was lucky, this little break would make her feel more refreshed and ready to tackle the mountain. Of course she never really was lucky. As a matter of fact, her day just got worse. Not only was she ready to pull her hair out of her still pounding head, no thanks to her hangover, but it seemed her stalker had returned.

At this point she was ready to snap and go on a mass murder spree. Who would be her first victim? Why none other than the man that had been stalking her since she left her house that morning; Itachi Uchiha. She didn't care that if he was the idolized older brother of her teammate. She didn't care that an angry Uchiha Clan would be out for her blood. She also didn't care that he was said clan's heir.

She didn't know what suddenly spurred him to stalk her. Frankly, she didn't care. She had never had a problem with the man before, but if he kept following her she would find a way to magically conjure that spoon she was saving for Death. Maybe if she was feeling generous, she would even add glitter to said spoon just for him.

Lucky for her, or maybe it was lucky for him, he disappeared. She only had one anger management technique left before she snapped and killed him. She was roused from the metal image of her beating the Uchiha heir with a spoon as she entered the diner she was meeting her gossip queen best friend at.

"Hey! Sakura! Over here!" The obnoxious blonde yelled.

"Hey there Ino," Sakura greeted the blue eyed woman as she took a seat across from her.

"Oh my God! You will never believe what I heard on my way here," Ino said with a glint in her eyes that could only be achieved when she had heard something worth telling, "I heard there was some kind of commotion last night!"

"Really? I didn't hear anything about it," Sakura said as she tilted her head slightly in curiosity causing some of her pink bangs to shield one of her emerald eyes.

"Yeah, I guess some of the on duty ninja heard a disturbance that caused some of the sleeping ninja to panic," the blonde supplied.

"Wow, that must have been some disturbance. Do you know what it was that caused the disturbance?" The pink haired woman inquired.

"I heard them say something about some people singing really loudly about how it was the end of the world or something like that," the blue eyed woman paused for a moment to take a sip from her drink before she continued, "I heard some of the off duty ninja panicked so badly that they went to the Hokage about it. Word on the street is that Lady Tsunade is so pissed that when she gets a hold of the people that caused the disturbance she is going to use them for 'training'."

Sakura cringed at the mention of Tsunade's 'training'. That word was a far cry from what it really meant. 'Training' was a nice way of saying that the Hokage was so pissed off that she was going to use you for target practice. And by target practice she meant that she was going to pound you into the ground with chakra enhanced fists.

"I don't even know these people and I already feel bad for them. For their sake, they better hope that Lady Tsunade never finds out who they are," Sakura stated as Ino nodded in agreement.

Ino took another sip from her drink before she started a new subject, "So, anything new happen to you recently?"

Sakura debated whether or not to tell her friend about her new stalker, "Just the usual hospital stuff. Other than that nothing."

She wasn't exactly lying per se; it was more like she was telling the half truth. Full out lying was something she never got away with. She always ended up getting caught. So instead she told the half truth. It was always easier for her to get away with it if she was at least telling something that was true. She really was just that bad at lying. Hell, even her idiot blonde teammate, Naruto, was better at lying that her and that was just sad.

The blonde let out a sigh, "And here I was hoping that I would have something to talk about that no one else knew about."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, "You can't always get what you want, Pig. Anyways, I have to get back to work. I have a mountain of paperwork that I need to finish before I can go home for the day. I'll see you next week, right?"

"You know it," Ino winked, "See you later Forehead!"

Sakura gave a wave over her shoulder as she walked out of the diner. If she was lucky she could get back to the hospital and finish her paperwork without interruptions. Then again the chances of that happening were never. On the plus side though, her stalker was still absent and that made her day a whole lot better.

The pink haired girl walked into her office with a smile on her face which disappeared the second she saw the stack of paperwork. With a martyred sigh, Sakura sat down at her desk and began working on the endless pile.

By the time 6pm rolled around, Sakura had made her way out of the hospital and let out a sigh of relief. It was very rare that she made it out of the hospital without being called in for an emergency. Maybe the rest of her day wouldn't be so bad...

Scratch that. Her day just got worse once again. Low and behold, her stalker had returned. Needless to say she was not thrilled. If he followed her all the way back to her house he was going to get it. And by that she meant that she was going to end him. Painfully. With the Death reserved spoon.

To put it simply, by the time she had reached her house, she was ready to use Tsunade's method of 'training' on him. All of her anger management techniques had been used up by the first three blocks. The only thing she felt now was pure unadulterated rage. One thing was certain; she was going to make him wish that he was never born.

* * *

><p>The morning had been rather dull to say the least. After his promise to himself last night, he had decided that it would be a good idea to learn as much as he could about his little brother's female teammate. How was he going to do that? The simple way; He was going to follow her around until she returned home that evening. He was by no means stalking her, ninjas do not stalk they investigate.<p>

Once she had made it to work that morning, he left to go check on his cousin. Needless to say his cousin was still out cold and therefore provided no entertainment what so ever. Instead of waking him, he decided to train for a while. After a long three hours of training, he returned to the hospital to once again investigate the pink haired woman.

Upon her exit, he followed her to a nearby diner. He had watched her greet the Yamanaka woman before he was sadly pulled away from his post. He was disappointed by this to say the least. He was sure that the interaction between the two females would have provided him with some information about his little brother's teammate.

This action in turn brought him to his current location. He stood silently before his villages Hokage. To put it bluntly, the woman was pissed. For what reason he was still unsure. Vaguely, he wondered if it had anything to do with the events from the night before.

"I have called all of you in here for one reason. I want you all to investigate the disturbance that occurred this morning at around 3am. Once you have discovered who the responsible party is, I want them to be brought to me. They will be punished as I see fit," the amber eyed woman said as a predatory smile spread across her face, "You all know what to do. Dismissed!"

As he completed the hand seals for the teleportation jutsu, he couldn't help but feel pleased with this turn of events. This would most defiantly work in his favor. Now all he had to do was come up with the perfect plan. Also, he wondered if maybe he should turn in his cousin to the Hokage. It would, after all, be the perfect payback for all of the trouble the older male had caused him over the years.

It took him all of about an hour to come up with the perfect plan. Now all he had to do was wait. And he knew just the place to do that too. The hospital.

* * *

><p>She had had enough, "Get your ass out here Uchiha!"<p>

After a moment said Uchiha landed gracefully in front of her. If she wasn't so pissed she would even have been jealous of his skills. Unfortunately for him, the amount of red she was seeing cancelled out any feelings of awe and envy.

Emerald eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at him, "You have five seconds to explain the reason that you have been stalking me all day. If I find your reasons inadequate, I will beat you with the spoon I have been saving for my showdown with Death!"

He blinked slowly at the enraged, screaming female before he finally decided to respond, "Now Sakura, is this any way to treat the man that made sure you got home safely after your little display?"

Her enraged emerald eyes transformed into confusion as she hissed, "I have no idea what you are talking about Uchiha."

Sakura watched as a smirk spread across the dark haired males face, "Why Sakura, I am simply referring to the little concert that you and my dear cousin held last night."

"Please tell me that you are lying," she watched as he shook his head to signify that he was telling the truth, "I can't believe that I did that! Lady Tsunade is going to use me for 'training' when she finds out it was me!"

Onyx eyes watched in amusement as the pink haired female panicked, "You know, I could keep this a secret... For a price."

Emerald eyes narrowed once more, "What is it that you want?"

The male _almost_ gave a smile of victory. He had her now and he knew it, "There are two things that I want. The first is that you call me by my name."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, I will call you by your name Uchiha."

"My first name Sakura, not my family's name," the Uchiha said.

The female's eyes narrow further as she spat out, "Fine, Itachi."

A smug smirk spread across Itachi's face, "That's better. The second thing that I want my dear Sakura, is for you to go on a date with me tomorrow night."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed once more, "This is blackmail! You can't force me to go on a date with you!"

"I suppose if you don't want to then I should just tell the Hokage who caused the disturbance last night," at this he turned around with a shrug of his shoulder and started to walk away, "After all, I was one of the people assigned to find out who it was."

Sakura once again started to panic at the thought of Tsunade finding out, "Itachi! Wait!"

Itachi stopped in his tracks and a small smile spread across his lips. He quickly turned his expression to a blank one once more as he looked over his shoulder, "Yes Sakura?"

"This is a one time only thing right? After this I don't have to go on another date with you right?" She asked suspiciously.

"That is correct. After this you do not have to go on another one with me if you do not wish to," Itachi said with a smirk.

"Fine. One date. That's it!" She relented.

"I am glad that you have agreed to my terms. I will pick you up tomorrow night at 7pm. Dress casual," he said as he turned around once more and walked away.

Sakura turned and stormed into her apartment. She couldn't believe that Itachi had just blackmailed her into going on a date with him! She swore that after the date was over with she was going to beat him with the Death spoon. One thing was for sure though, she was screwed.

* * *

><p>Itachi entered his home with the smug smirk still etched onto his face. His family was seated at the dinner table when he walked into the dining room. He took his place in the seat next to his younger brother, "Mother, do not expect me for dinner tomorrow night."<p>

He watched as his mother's face took on a forlorn look, "Let me guess, you have an ANBU mission tomorrow don't you?"

"No mother I actually do not. I have a date tomorrow night," he said.

The reaction his family had at the news was amusing. His mother's dark eyes lit with joy, his father's head snapped and his eyes widened slightly, his little brother's, well let's just say that his was the most amusing.

Sasuke, who had taken a bite of his food before Itachi's announcement, promptly began to choke. His face turned a bright red color from lack of air and he fell out of his chair while trying to dislodge what was blocking his trachea. Once his back collided with the floor, the lodged substance was forced out of his throat along with any air that was stored in his lungs.

Once he gulped down a few mouthfuls of air, Sasuke sat up, "You have a date?"

"I do," Itachi said with amused eyes.

"Mikoto, call the doctor. I think I am having a heart attack," his father said as he raised a hand to clutch his chest.

"Nonsense Fugaku, you are not having a heart attack. You're just in shock," his mother replied before she continued, "Now Itachi, dear, tell me all about her. What's she like? Is she pretty? Do I know her?"

Itachi gave a small chuckle at his mother's behavior, "She is very... unique. She is also very beautiful and I do believe you have met her before."

Mikoto squealed in excitement and clapped her hands a few times. Sasuke on the other hand had a different question, "Is she real?"

"Of course she is little brother. In fact she is someone that you are acquainted with," he responded, "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to retire for the evening."

He gave a slight bow to his father before he headed up the stairs and into his room. Itachi sat on his bed and began to plan for his date with Sakura. He would make sure that it turned out perfectly. If it didn't, then he would have to find a different way to make the pink haired woman his.

All he had to do now was make sure that his mother never found out where this date was taking place.

* * *

><p>Notes: I have to say; this one did not turn out as good as Drinking With Idiots did. For some reason I just couldn't get this one to work out the way that I wanted it too. Hopefully I will be able to make up for this one with the third installment that I am planning. Anyways I hope you all at least somewhat enjoyed this one. If you have and questions feel free to ask!<p>

~Trust~


End file.
